Jackfruit
by Dark Side of S
Summary: Saat Kuroko sedang bersantai di rumahnya, kekasihnya datang membawa sebuah buah ajaib bernama "Nangka". "Aomine-kun, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat lidah dan bibirku gatal." AOMINE x KUROKO. YAOI. LEMON. PWP. 85% LEMON 15%Story. I reminded you, read at your own risk, please understand the phrase DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Happy Reading D


Salam kenal semuanya, sesungguhnya saya sudah pernah menulis cerita di fanfiction sebelumny dengan penname yang berbeda enam tahun lalu.

Saya membuat account baru ini karena saya sudah lupa apa password dan e-mail bahkan penname saya yg lama -_- hahaha.

Oh baiklah, kita mulai saja ceritanya.

* * *

**Jackfruit**

_-Dark Side of S -_

Summary : Saat Kuroko sedang bersantai di rumahnya, kekasihnya datang membawa sebuah buah ajaib bernama "Nangka". "Aomine-kun, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat lidah dan bibirku gatal."

Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki

A/N : YAOI and LEMON inside! PWP, don't like don't read. Setting : tahun kedua di Teikou.

Happy reading =D!

* * *

Di atas sebuah sofa putih dalam ruang keluarga sederhana duduklah seorang pemuda manis bertubuh mungil yang sedang asyik membaca novelnya. Matanya yang beriris aquamarine bergerak kekiri dan kekanan membaca deretan kata-kata yang tercetak pada novel tersebut. Angin sepoi-sepoi dari jendela yg tebuka di ruang keluarga tersebut menggerakan rambutnya yang senada dengan warna matanya dengan lembut. Namun sayang sekali suasana yang begitu tenang tersebut terusik oleh suara bariton seorang pemuda dari luar rumahnya.

"Tetsu! Apa kau dirumah?! Ayo buka pintunya!"

Menghela nafas, pemuda manis berambut biru muda tersebut menutup novelnya lalu meletakkannya di meja tamu dalam ruang keluarga tersebut. Dengan langkah yg ringan tanpa suara pemuda itu berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang baru saja meneriakkan namanya. Heran dengan betapa keras kepalanya manusia bodoh yg kerap kali berteriak di depan rumahnya padahal sudah ia ingatkan berkali-kali bahwa sekarang ada penemuan manusia baru yang disebut dengan bel rumah.

"Aomine-kun, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk menekan bel daripada berteriak di depan rumah?" tanya pemuda manis itu dengan nada yang tenang sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Pemuda berkulit tan yang masih berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya hanya memberika cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah. Kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang dipakainya menunjukan betapa berototnya lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf Tetsu, tapi tanganku penuh hari ini," jawabnya sambil mengankat kedua tangannya yang masing-masing sedang menenteng buah berukuran cukup besar.

Sambil berjalan dan membukakan pagar untuk pemuda dihadapannya, mata beiris biru besar yang terlihat polos milik pemuda berambut biru itu menatap buah tersebut tanpa berkedip.

"Aomine-kun, itu…"

"Ini nangka Kuroko Tetsuya, masa kau tidak pernah liat sih?" jawab Aomine melihat tatapan bingung pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu nangka, tapi untuk apa kau bawa itu kemari?" tanya pemuda yang nama keluarganya baru saja disebut Aomine karena gemas dengan ekspresi wajahnya, Kuroko.

"Untuk kau makan, untuk Oji-san dan Oba-san juga," jawab Aomine sambil mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam rumah Kuroko.

Dengan asal-asalan ia melempar alas kakinya sembarangan di teras dan segera berlari kedalam untuk menaruh kedua nangka tersebut di dapur yang sudah ia hafal dimana letaknya. Kuroko yang masih di halaman rumahnya hanya menutup kedua pagarnya dengan santai. Ia berjalan ke arah terasnya lalu membungkuk sebentar unutk membenahi posisi sandal aomine sambil menghela nafas. Tak lupa mengunci pintu, ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Otou-san dan Okaa-san sedang tidak disini Aomine-kun. Mereka sedang keluar kota. Minggu depan baru pulang," jelas Kuroko yang melihat Aomine kebingung mencari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ah, sayang sekali, padahal nangka ini sangat enak. Baiklah, kita saja yang makan. Aku pinjam pisaunya ya, Tetsu!" kata Aomine yang terlihat senang sendiri.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ke sofanya. Ia kembali duduk untuk melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah terlarut dalam dunia fiksi yang disuguhkan novel tersebut sampai suara Aomine kembali menyadarkannya.

"Tetsu, ayo coba, aaaa" kata Aomine yang sudah ada di hadapannya dengan sepiring nangka di tangan kirinya dan sebuah garpu di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak Aomine-kun, aku alergi pada nang-!"

Belum sempat Kuroko selesai bicara, Aomine sudah memasukkan sesuap nangka ke dalam mulutnya. Kuroko yang secara reflek menutup mulutnya saat nangka itu masuk, hanya bisa dengan terpaksa mengunyah kedua nangka tersebut dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar karena masih sedikit terkejut. Rasa manis nangka tersebut menjalar di lidahnya, setelah beberapa saat mengunyah, pemuda manis itu pun menelan nangka tesebut.

"Bagaimana? Manis kah?" tanya Aomine bersemangat.

"Manis," jawab Kuroko," tapi sesungguhnya aku sedikit alergi pada nangka Aomine-kun."

"Ah, seharusnya kau bilang dari awal, Tetsu!"

Sebuah urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Kuroko, sedangkan Aomine di sebelahnya sibuk melahap nanka di piringnya dengan cepat. Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil kembali membaca novelnya yang tertunda. Setelah pemuda tan itu menghabiskan nangkanya ia kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci piringnya lalu kembali ke sofa bersama Kuroko.

Dalam diam Aomine memperhatikan sosok pemuda manis yang sejak dua bulan lalu telah menjadi kekasihnya. Pemuda manis itu hanya diam, terlarut dalam bacaannya. Bola matanya yang besar dan berwarna biru mengingatkan Aomine pada langit musim panas yang sangat ia suka. Lalu rambutnya yang berwarna sama dengan matanya tertiup oleh angin perlahan. Kulitnya yang seputih porselen tertimpa oleh cahaya matahari, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda. Bibir yang entah sudah berapa kali ia kecup dan ia lumat. Aomine sedikit tersetak ketika jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Kuroko menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Kuroko menurunkan kedua jarinya lalu menutup novelnya. Lalu dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar ia menatap aomine yang masih terkejut.

"Aomine-kun, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat lidah dan bibirku gatal!" kata Kuroko dengan nada yang sedikit kesal walau masih terdengar datar.

"Haaa?!"

"Karena nangka yang tadi bibir dan lidahlu sekarang gatal," kata Kuroko menjelaskan, masih memberikan tatapan kesalnya pada Aomine. Sesaat kemudian tatapan kesal itu berganti dengan tatapan bingung saat Aomine menyeringai padanya.

"Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine sambil mendekatkan badannya ke arah Tetsunya, Tetsu miliknya seorang.

Kuroko yang masih belum mengerti hanya memberinya tatapan bingung. Aomine tidak memberikan penjelasan ia hanya meletakkan piring yang ia pengang ke meja tamu di depannya lalu merebut novel di tangan Kuroko yang tak lama kemudian ia letakkan di sebelah piring nangka. Ia mempertipis jarak mukanya dengan muka Kuroko hingga kini tinggal beberapa sentimeter.

"Baiklah, akan kuwujudkan apa yang kau mau."

Sebelah tangan Aomine menyentuh pipi Kuroko. Sensasi dingin dari tangan Aomine yang ia rasakan membuat Kuroko sedikit bergidik. Sadar bahwa Aomine akan segera menciumnya, Kuroko tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya, menunggu sensasi memabukkan yang sebentar lagi akan ia rasakan.

Bibir Aomine menyentuh bibir lembut milik pemuda yang kini terperangkap antara dirinya dan sofa. Dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan ia melumat bibir bawah Kuroko, meminta ijin untuk jalam masuk ke dalam. Berapa kalipun Aomine menciumnya, Kuroko tak pernah terbiasa dengan sensasi itu. Saat bagaimana Aomine menyapu rongga mulutnya, saat bagaimana lidah Aomine menyentuh lidahnya atau saat bagaimana lidah mereka saling bertauta, lalu pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan kedua pipinya yang semakin memerah dan tangannya yang bergetar sambil mencengkram kaos Aomine saat Aomine mulai menggila dengan ciumannya.

"Nnh…"

Nafas Kuroko sedikir terengah-engah saat Aomine melepas bibirnya. Kedua tangannya masih mencengkram erat kaos Aomine. Dengan malu-malu ia menatap wajah Aomine yang tengah menatap wajahnya yang memerah. Cerulean bertemu dengan Cobalt. Aomine kini mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko, menjilat daun telinganya, lalu melumatnnya dengan perlahan.

"N-nghhh… Aomine-.. kun…"

Ciuman itu lalu turun ke lehernya. Kulit yang semula putih seperti mutiara kini dihiasi dengan bercak kemerahan. Aomine mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat karya miliknya, kissmark yang ia ukir di kulit Kurokonya, Tetsunya. Tidak puas dengan jumlah kissmark yang ada disana ia kembali menyerang leher itu. Membuat lebih banyak kissmark di kulit seputih mutiara milik kekasihnya.

"Ngh… A-Ao.. mine.. nghhh.."

Aomine kembali mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini ia meggerakan tangannya masuk kedalam kaos putih yang tengah Kuroko kenakan. Kuroko sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sensasi dingin dari kulit Aomine yang menyentuh kulit perutnya. Aneh, tangan itu dingin, namun kulitnya yang tersentuh memberikan sensasi yang berbeda, sensasi panas yang asing yang membuatnya melengguh. Kuroko hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya sekuat mungkin.

"Nghh…"

Tangan Aomine terus bergerak naik. Tak sekalipun Aomine melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda manis di hadapannya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Bibirnya yang masih basah dari ciuman tadi sedikit terbuka dan mendesah, lalu badannya yang jauh lebih mungil dari badan Aomine bergetar dan menggeliat merasakan sentuhan dari jemarinya.

"Tetsu," panggil Aomine.

"nghh…" satu lagi desahan lolos dari kedua bibir mungil itu saat Aomine menyentuh tonjolan di dadanya. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, menampakkan betapa indahnya bola mata sebiru langit itu yang kini setengah terpejam, menjawab panggilan Aomine.

"Ahhh!" Kuroko kembali tersetak saat merasakan tonjolan itu sedikit diputar oleh kedua jari Aomine.

"A-Aomine-kun," kata Kuroko sambil berusaha duduk dengan benar. Ia menarik tangan Aomine keluar dari kaosnya lalu menatap Aomine malu-malu.

"K-kita lanjutkan di kamar s-saja," katanya lagi dengan suara yang pelan dan muka yang memerah. kedua matanya melirik ke samping tidak berani menatap mata Aomine.

Aomine menatap gemas pemuda manis di hadapannya. Baginya tidak ada yang dapat menandingi keimutan kekasihnya, tidak gadis manapun dan tidak pemuda manapun. Ia mendaratkan ciuman singkat di dahi kekasihnya.

"Apapun katamu, Tetsu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dengan segera ia menggendong Kuroko dengan gaya Bridal Style, lalu membopong tubuh mungil itu ke lantai dua tempat dimana kamar Kuroko berada. Ia membuka pintunya lalu meletakkan tubuh pemuda itu di ranjang. Dengan cepat ia mengunci pintu tersebut lalu berbalik menatap pemuda manis yang kini sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya degan kaki bersila dan tangan di antara kaki-kakinya. Pemuda manis itu memberikan tatapan manis dengan kedua bola mata besarnya yang menatap Aomine tanpa berkedip.

Aomine menaiki ranjang Kuroko dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu Kuroko," perintah Aomine.

Menurut, dengan pelan-pelan Kuroko mulai menanggalkan bajunya. Mulai dari kaos, celana, hingga boxernya. Ia sedikit menggigil saat merasakan hawa dingin AC yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ia kembali menatap Aomine dengan mata besarnya sambil menunggu perintah berikutnya.

"Sekarang lepaskan bajuku."

Kuroko kembali menurut, dengan lututnya ia berjalan mendekati Aomine. Lalu mulai melepaskan kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang Aomine kenakan. Tangan Aomine kembali bergerak. Kini kedua tangannya menyentuh pinggang Kuroko. Tubuh Kuroko sedikit melengkung ke depan saat merasakan tangan Aomine menyentuhnya.

"Ngh…," desah Kuroko dengan mata setengah terpejam. Tangannya masih berusaha melepasnya kaos Aomine.

"Tubuhmu sungguh sensitif Tetsu. Lihatlah, ketika aku menyentuhmu seperti ini," ujar Aomine yang tiba-tiba menyentuh kejantanan Kuroko dengan tangannya.

"Ahhh…!" Kuroko kehilangan keseimbangannya lalu jatuh ke dada bidang Aomine dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Maka tubuhmy akan segera merespon," lanjut Aomine sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya lagi di pinggang Kuroko.

Kuroko kembali berusaha untuk berdiri tanpa melepaskan pelukan Aomine. Dengan susah payah dan nafas yang terengah-engah ia berusaha untuk melepaskan pakaian Aomine. Aomine hanya menikmati pemandangan di depannya sambil terus memompa kejantanan pemuda manis yang kini berusaha melepaskan pakaiannya dengan tangan bergetar. Berkali-kali ia kembali terjatuh di atas dada bidang Aomine, namun Aomine hanya menyeringai saat Kuroko kembali berusaha berdiri sambil mendesahkan namanya.

"A-Aomi.. Ahhhhh! -nee -kun. Ahhhh!" desah kuroko saat ia sampai di puncaknya.

Kuroko terkurai lemas di dada Aomine. Cairannya masih mengalir dari kejantanannya yang tengah berkedut, membasahi boxer Aomine yang masih utuh di pinggang pemuda berkulit tan itu. Kaos dan celananya telah berhasil Kuroko lepaskan. Aomine sendiri hanya menyeringai puas melihat Kuroko yang kini sedang bersandar di dadanya dengan nafar tersenggal-senggal dan pipi yang memerah.

"Kau masih belum melepaskan boxerku, Tetsu," bisik Aomine dengan nada yang menggoda di telinga pemuda itu.

Mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tersiksa, Kuroko berusaha membuka boxer pemuda tan itu. Aomine membiarkan Kuroko membukanya dengan mudah kali ini. Wajah Kuroko kembali bersemu saat melihat kejantanan Aomine yang setengah menegang. Tangannya dengan takut-takut menyentuh kejantanan Aomine lalu wajahnya yang memerah kembali menatap Aomine meminta persetujuan.

"Lakukanlah," jawab Aomine yang mengerti arti tatapan Kuroko.

Kuroko mengambil posisi berlutu di depan Aomine lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke kepala kejantanan Aomine. Aomine yang mengerti apa yang ingin Kuroko lakukan melebarkan kedua kakinya untuk memudahkan akses bagi Kuroko menyentuh kejantanannya. Kuroko mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat kepala kejantanan Aomine. Dengan perlahan ia mulai berusaha melahap kejantanan pemuda berambut tan itu, namun karena ukurannya yang sangat besar, Kuroko hanya mampu memasukan seperempatnya. Kejantanan Aomine yang semula setengah tegang kini mulai tegang seluruhnya.

"Tetsu…," desis Aomine, sambil kembali menggerakkan tangannya. Ia menyentuh lubang Kuroko, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Mppphhh.." desah Kuroko yang tengah mengulum Aomine saat ia merasakan sentuhan Aomine di pintu masuk lubangnya, membuat Aomine merasakan getaran dalam mulut Kuroko.

Dengan perlahan Aomine melepaskan mulut Kuroko dari kejantanannya. Ia mencubit gemas pipi Kuroko saat pemuda manis itu memberikan tatapan protes kepadanya. Ia kembali melumat bibir pemuda itu dengan penuh nafsu dan membiarkan pemuda berambut sebiru langit itu kembali terengah-engah oleh karenanya. Tanpa Kuroko sadari Aomine sudah ada dalam posisi menindihnya. Aomine bergerak kebawah, melebarkan kedua kaki Kuroko.

"Ahhhhhh!" desah Kuroko setengah berteriak saat ia merasakan Aomine memasukkan seluruh kejantannya ke mulutnya. Aomine terus menaik turunkan kejantanan Kuroko tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Nghhh… Aomine-..kun, Ah… Ah… Ahhh… Nghhh…," desah Kuroko tidak karuan.

Merasa kejantanan dalam mulutnya berkedut, Aomine tahu bahwa Kuroko hampir mendekati puncaknya. Ia menghisap kejantanan Kuroko dengan kuat.

"Ah! A-Aominee- kunn, Aku- Ahhhhhh!" Kuroko pun mengeluarkan cairannya dalam mulut Aomine. Kejantanannya melemas.

"Manis," kata Aomine sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan pandangan sayu dan bibir terbuka. Dadanya naik turun dengan nafas tidak teratur dan pipinya memerah. Tangan Aomine kembali menyentuh kejantanan Kuroko yang lemas dan memompanya. Kuroko kembali memjamkan matanya dan mendesah.

"Nghh..," lenguh Kuroko dalam kenikmatan yg diberikan Aomine.

Aomine kembali memasukan kejantanan itu dalam mulutya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, namun kali ini jauh lebih cepat. Kedua tangan Kuroko meremas rambut Aomine karena tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan. Punggungnya melengkung merasakan nikmat tiada tara.

"nghhhh… Ah.. Ahh… Ah… nghh… Ahhh"

Tak lama kemudian aomine kembali merasakan Kuroko ada klimaks, namun kali ini ia tidak menghisapnya kuat seperti tadi, ia mepaskan kepalanya dan menatap Kuroko. Kuruko membuka matanya dan memberikan Aomine tatapan kecewa yang membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Tangan tannya yang besar menggantikan kerja mulutnya. Memompa kejantanan Kuroko yang membuat pemuda bersurai biru muda itu kembali melenguh keenakan. Ia membiarkan Kuroko klimaks ditangannya, membasahi tangannya dengan cairan sperma sambil membiarkan kejantanan itu berkedut dan melemas di atas tangannya. Wajah Kuroko terlihat lelah, namun ia tahu pasti ini masih sangat jauh dari berakhir.

Aomine menggunakan tangannya yang basah oleh cairan sperma kuroko untuk dimasukan ke lubang Kuroko. Ia memasukan jari telunjuknya yang panjang, berusaha mencari titik yang dapat membuat Kuroko berteriak

"AHH!" pekik Kuroko saat Aomine berhasil menyetuh titik itu.

Aomine menyeringai saat melihat kejantanan Kuroko yang baru saja melemas di mulai menegang kembali. Aomine memasukan jari tengahnya lalu diikuti jari manisnya kemudian menhantam titik itu berulang-ulang membuat Kuroko terus menerus berteriak.

"AHH! AHH! A-AOMINE- K-KUN! AHH!"

Namun saat Aomine tahu pemuda manis dihadapannya hampir menuju puncaknya untuk kesekian kalinya, ia dengan sengaja melambatkan temponya, membuat pemuda manis itu mendesah putus asa. Lalu tanpa pemberitahuan ia kembali mempercepat temponya dan memperlambatnya saat pemuda itu hampir mencapai klimaksnya lagi.

"A-Aomine-kun, ahhh.. A-aku ingin keluar… ahh, A-Aomine-kun, Aomine-kun," pinta pemuda manis itu sambil memeluk leher Aomine dengan nada putus asa. Air mata terlihat menggenang di kedua mata biru langitnya karena tidak kuat dengan rasa yang terus menerus menyiksanya.

"Katakan dengan jelas, sayang," Aomine menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Aku ini kejantanan Aomine di dalamku," kata Kuroko dengan muka memerah sambil menatap mata Aomine malu-malu.

"Baliklah," kata Aomine sambil mengeluarkan kedua jarinya," tapi kau harus berusaha sendiri untuk itu," lanjut Aomine sambil mengambil posisi duduk dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang besar dan menantang pada kekasihnya.

Kuroko mengerti maksud Aomine. Dengan tubuh bergetar ia merangkak mendekati Aomine, duduk di pangkuan Aomine sambil memposisikan lubangnya diatas kepala kejantanan Aomine.

"Ahh!"

Kuroko mengeratkan matanya saat merasakan kejantanan Aomine yang terlalu besar menembus lubangnya. Rasanya perih, sakit, namun Kuroko tahu, ia menginginkan ini, lebih dari ini. Kuroko tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Aomine yang mengerti sakit yang Kuroko rasakan menghapus air matanya dan membiarkan Kuroko mengalungkan tangannya di lehernya. Kedua tangannya yang memegang kedua pinggang mungil kuroko, membantu pemuda mungil itu menopang dirinya. Ia mencium Kuroko untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang tengah didera kekasihnya.

"AH!"

Kuroko berteriak saat kejantanan Aomine masuk seluruhnya dan menabrak titik itu. Ia diam sejenak membiarkan dirinya terbiasa dengan ukuran Aomine. Tak lama kemudian saat ia sudah mulai terbiasa ia menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Tidak tahan dengan tempo pelan Kuroko, Aomine kembali membaringkan Kuroko tanpa melepasnya. Ia lalu mulai bergerak dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat.

"Ah, A-aomine- kun.. Ahhh… L-lebih ce-cepat.." pinta Kuroko dengan suara pelan, namun Aomine bisa mendengarnya dan ia tidak perlu membiarkan kekasihnya meminta dua kali.

"Ahh! A-Aomine! Ahh! Aomine!"

Aomine bergerak dengan tempo yang sungguh cepat membuat Kuroko merancau tidak jelas antar mendesah, berteriak dan menyebut namanya sampai ia merasakan dinding-dinding Kuroko mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"A-Aomine aku mau.., ahh.." desah Kuroko.

"Tunggu, kita keuar bersama, Tetsu," Aomine makin mempercepat temponya sambil menahan lubang di kepala kejantanan Kuroko.

"Nghhh, Ahhhhh! A-Aomine!"

Kuroko merasakan pandangannya menhilang, ia ingin keluar, ia tersiksa, namun ia juga ingin menyanggupi permintaan kekasihnya untuk keluar bersama, karena itu, ia hanya berteriak dan mendesah tanpa meminta Aomine melepaskan kejantanannya. Aomine yang merasa hampir keluar semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhhh! A-Aomine! AHH! AHHH! A-AOMI- Nnnhhh….!"

"Tetsu.. nnhh, sebut namaku…"

Kuroko kembali memeluk leher Aomine dan membenamkan wajahnya diantar pertemuan leher dan bahu Aomine.

"D-Daiki! Ahhhhhhhhh….."

Kejantanan Kuroko berkedut lalu menyemburkan spermanya ke perut Aomine yang perutnya saat Aomine membebaskannya, bersamaan dengan sperma Aomine yang menyembur dalam lubangnya.

Aomine melepaskan kejantanannya lalu menatap Kuroko. Mata Kuroko terpejam merasakan sensai kejantanannya yang masih berkedut dan menyemburkan spermanya, lalu merasakan bagaimana cairan hangat itu mengalir di tubuhnya memberikan sensasi yang menggelitik dan bagaimana cairan hangat lainnya keluar dari lubangnya di bawah sana dan membasahi bagian bawah pahanya.

Melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang masih menikmati orgasmenya dan kejantanan mungilnya yang masih berkedut-kedut, ingin rasanya Aomine segera menancapkan kejantangannya dan kembali bercinta dengan kekasihnya, namun ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya yang memiliki stamina rendah sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu. Maka dari itu, dengan segala tekat yang ia punya, ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua lalu menarik tubuh mungil kekasinya kedalam pelukannya. Ia mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Daiki..," panggil Kuroko pada Aomine dengan suara yang sangat lemas. Ia menatap kekasihnya lembut dengan kedua bola mata besarnya.

"Hm?" Aomine membalas senyuman lembut Kuroko dengan senyuman tulus.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aomine kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, menaruh muka kekasihnya di dadanya yang bidang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsu."

'lebih dari apapun,' lanjut Aomine dalam hati.

The End

* * *

Sekian cerita dari saya.

Oji-san = paman

Oba-san = bibi

Otou-san = ayah

Okaa-san = ibu

A/N : Cerita ini terinspirasi saat saya sedang bersantai di dorm saya dan dormmate saya yang super ceria menawarkan buah nangka pada saya. Sejujurnya dalam 18 tahun hidup saya belum pernah sekalipun saya makan buah nangka karena mama saya tidak suka jadi mama saya ga pernah pernah beliin buat saya XD. Oh well, setelah dipaksa dan segala macem sama dormmate saya akhirnya saya makan. Tak lama kemudian bibir dan lidah saya terasa gatal, curiga dengan buah nangka yg baru saja saya makan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mencari di internet tentang efek samping makan buah nangka yang ternyata memang bisa membuat gatal.

Have a Nice Day, minna :)  
Sign,  
Dark Side of S


End file.
